Une peine de coeur
by Petite Dilly
Summary: Dans un bar, Milo parle de sa relation avec Camus... Yaoi, one-shot.


Ficlet écrite pour le kink meme de Drakys sur Live Journal, sans thème, et j'avais décidé de faire un monologue (enfin un faux monologue) pour changer un peu.

Pairing : Milo/Camus

Rating : PG-13

Genre : obsessionnel voire salingerien xp

Nombre de mots : 1132

Bon j'espère que ça fait pas trop « interview de magazine féminin »…

o

o

o

« C'est vrai, ma relation avec Camus a toujours été spéciale, je ne peux pas dire le contraire. »

Il termine son verre.

« Non, en fait au début je le méprisais plutôt… C'était ce genre de gamins qui n'ouvrent jamais la bouche, qui se contentent de regarder les gens agir autour de lui, et qui n'agit lui-même que par demande expresse. Tu vois le genre. …Non ? Tant pis. Bref, moi c'était plutôt le contraire, celui qui passe son temps à gueuler et à sauter sur les tables, à frimer et à… Oui c'est ça, un "leader". »

Il rit.

« Et lui, on aurait eu du mal à le différencier d'un pot de fleurs, quoique, même un pot de fleurs est plus réactif au monde qui l'entoure. Ouais… c'était tout sauf un boute-en-train, mais il était là tout de même, et s'il n'était dans aucune bande, il écoutait, il observait. Il avait ce regard qui m'avait interpellé, un regard sombre. …Pff, c'est clair, ça ne veut rien dire. »

Il rit à nouveau.

« Ouais enfin si, ça veut dire quelque chose, et je pense que tu vois ce que je veux dire non. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai quand même fini par m'apercevoir qu'il avait une âme, même si j'étais con comme un balai à cet âge-là. Une âme même plus intéressante que celle de mes copains pour-mettre-le-foutoir. Et après… Après, je ne sais plus très bien comment ça s'est enchaîné. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est que j'ai réussi à le faire parler. Et il a parlé de plus en plus. Mais ça il ne le faisait qu'avec moi. Ni avec Aphrodite, ni avec Daidalos. Il ne parlait qu'avec moi. Et ça a continué comme ça, les années ont passé, la mort silencieuse du grand pope, les exils, mais nous, on était toujours ensemble. Et je me rappelle d'une chose qui nous avait tous frappés quand on était ados, quand Shaka était parti en ambassade chez Mû, dans l'Himalaya, et quand il est revenu, sans Mû, et qu'il s'est mis à pleurer devant moi, en disant que Mû était parti dans un chemin périlleux, un truc dans le genre, et qu'il ne retournerait plus jamais le voir, et la façon dont il disait ça lui, en pleurant, ça m'avait fait un drôle d'effet à l'époque. Je trouvais ça plutôt bizarre même.

Camus faisait ce genre de choses parfois. Enfin la plupart du temps il avait une attitude plutôt _passive_ vis-à-vis de notre amitié, on aurait dit que ça l'indifférait, ou plutôt que ça passait par lui, comme une rivière qui passe à côté d'une ville, et il la regardait parce que c'était comme ça, elle passait par lui, mais s'il lui était venue l'idée de s'enfuir, il n'aurait rien fait pour la rattraper. »

Il s'arrête un instant et allume une cigarette, les yeux lointains.

« Et pourtant, parfois, il m'avait fait penser à ce truc qu'avait fait Shaka. C'est pour ça que ça m'avait fait un choc. Tu vois, c'était le genre à jamais rien dire, comme Shaka, alors à force de ne jamais rien dire, c'est comme si ça devait sortir d'un coup, comme un tressautement électrique, et il avait ce regard sombre des gens qui pourraient _trop_ agir, et Shaka n'était qu'un lâche pleurnicheur. En fait, en réalité je crois, Camus prenait bien trop à cœur les choses, sinon il n'aurait pas déclaré qu'il ne voulait plus me parler quand je suis devenu ami avec les nouveaux chevaliers d'argent. Moi j'avais cru que c'était parce il nous trouvait idiots, lui qui était si calme et qui ne faisait jamais rien de travers. J'étais vraiment con, en fait c'était juste de la jalousie. Oui, contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire, c'était le genre de type qui ne sait pas ce que c'est que _vraiment_ se contrôler. Mais ça c'était pas le pire encore... Le pire, c'est quand j'ai commencé à m'intéresser aux filles. Là il s'est mis à me critiquer tout le temps, comme un espèce de directeur de conscience. Et après il s'est tiré en Sibérie. Il a fini par revenir, et il a critiqué les filles cette fois. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de filles au Sanctuaire, et que celles qui étaient là étaient plutôt des tigresses qui voulaient notre mort. Enfin sauf pour Aiolia, mais lui il avait le truc qui les attirait. »

Il ricane en tapotant doucement sa gitane sur le gros cendrier de verre, pour en faire tomber la neige en surplus.

« Mais moi, j'avais vraiment besoin de filles. Alors je me débrouillais avec des catalogues. Lui il trouvait ça juste pathétique. Enfin c'était pour la pose, parce qu'en fait… Un soir j'avais piqué de la bière à Deathmask, et ça m'avait fichu la tête à l'envers. Alors je suis allé lui rendre visite dans son temple, histoire de foutre un peu le bordel. Lui il m'avait pas senti arriver, et pour cause – je l'ai trouvé dans sa chambre, en train de… Enfin tu vois. Moi ça m'a fait rigoler, parce qu'il pouvait bien me donner des leçons ! En plus il faisait n'importe quoi le pauvre, ça se voyait qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude, alors je lui ai montré comment il fallait faire, pour aller plus vite, en bon mécano quoi. J'étais bourré aussi… Et lui il était tellement surpris qu'il n'a pas réagi. Enfin si, mais pas de cette manière-là. »

Il expire un nuage de fumée, en faisaint un o déformé par le sourire avec sa bouche.

« Ça lui plaisait drôlement. Et il m'a regardé fixement après, avec son regard sombre. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il m'en voulait, alors je suis retourné dans mon temple. En fait il cherchait juste à comprendre, à savoir ce que j'avais dans la tête. C'est drôle, pas vrai ? Et une heure plus tard, j'ai senti quelqu'un qui se glissait dans mon lit, à côté de moi. C'était lui. Il s'était collé contre moi. Alors on a fait d'autres choses. Et on a fait ça encore et encore, comme des malades. Et on a continué comme ça, presque tous les jours quand il était là, c'était un secret entre nous, même si pour moi ce n'était pas si important, et lui il a continué d'être amer, de faire le salopard, peut-être parce qu'il sentait que je ne l'aimais pas. Pourtant, j'ai appris plus tard qu'il n'était pas toujours comme ça. Avec les élèves qu'il avait eu là-bas en Russie, c'était un professeur très patient, il paraît, un homme très généreux. »

Il baisse les yeux.

« Mais maintenant il est mort, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut changer, qu'il était comme ci, ou comme ça. »

Il détourne la tête.

« Ça change rien.»


End file.
